Kise Yayoi
Kise Yayoi is a main Cure of Exciting Smile Pretty Cure!. Often described as a crybaby, Yayoi really changed in the original season. As she used to be extremely shy and easy to hurt, she managed to hold her tears back and learned to be more open. Yayoi is very good at drawing and wants to be a mangaka one day. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of thunders. Personality Often described as a crybaby, Yayoi really changed in the original season. As she used to be extremely shy and easy to hurt, she managed to hold her tears back and learned to be more open. Yayoi is very good at drawing and wants to be a mangaka one day. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Yayoi is the shortest in terms of height. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head, and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She normally dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse with cuffs, a yellow dress over this, frilly socks and orange shoes. Cure Peace's hair is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Kise_Yayoi#Appearance Relationships Family *'Kise Yuuichi' - Yayoi's father. *'Kise Chiharu' - Yayoi's mother. Friends Cure Peace is Yayoi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transformed by saying "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". Cure Peace has the power of thunder. She is able to electrocute enemies by crying hard as shown With that, she can shock, or even paralysis enemies. Her basic attack is Star Thunderbolt. Attacks *'Star Thunderbolt' Transformation "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" - Pretty Cure Smile Charge! is the transformation phrase used by Yayoi to transform into Cure Peace. Etymology - Kise comes from meaning "yellow", an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Peace, and meaning "shallows", "rapids" or "current". - Yayoi is a Japanese name that has many meanings by using different kanji characters. So it can mean or .https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yayoi_(given_name) In the prequel, it was revealed that her father Yuuichi named her Yayoi ("March"), the first month of spring, after her mother Chiharu ("a thousand springs"), in hopes that she will become as kind and gentle as her mother.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Kise_Yayoi#Etymology Songs Trivia See also *''Kise Yayoi at Pretty Cure Wiki'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females Category:Female